Lego Kingdom Hearts Birth By sleep
This covers the birth by sleep section of the lego kingdom hearts game Land of departure Characters: Ventus, Terra, Aqua Enemies: Flood After finishing the level: Ventus is unlocked, Terra is unlocked, Aqua is unlocked, Flood is availble for 5,000 studs Dwarf woodlands Characters: Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Grumpy Enemies: Flood, Scrapper, bruiser, red hot chilli, magic mirror (boss), Mad Treant After finishing the level: Grumpy is unlocked, sneezy, dopey, sleepy, doc, bashful, and happy are avalible for purchase of 10,000 studs each, scrapper also, bruiser is avalible for 15,000 red hot chilli is same, snow white is avalible for 50,000, the queen is avalible for 30,000 Castle of dreams Characters: Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Jaq, Cinderella Enemies: Flood, scrapper, red hot chilli, blue sea salt, yellow mustard, cursed carrige (boss), Lucifer (boss), Symponey master (boss) After finishing the level: jaq and cinderella are unlocked, blue sea salt and yellow mustard are avalible for 15,000, the prince and cinderella (dress) are avalble for 60,000 studs, the duke is avaible for 15,000 studs, and the mother and step sisters are avalible for 60,000 each Enchanted Domian Characters: Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Prince Phillip Enemies: flood, scrapper, bruiser, maleficent (boss), Spearman, archer, Wheel master, After finishing the level: Prince Phillip is unlocked, Spearman and archer are avalible for 10,000 each, flora fauna and meriweather are avalible for 50,000 each, Aurora is avalible for 30,000 Radiant Garden Characters: Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Mickey (white clothes), Enemies: Flood, Bruiser, Mandrake, Trinity Armor (boss), Braig (boss) After finishing the level: Mickey (white clothes is unlocked), Ansem the wise is avalible for 50,000 studs, Braig is avalible for 20,000 Dilan is avalible for 30,000, Even is avalible for 40,000 Aelus is avalible for 50,000 Ienzo is avaliable for 60,000, Isa is avalible for 70,000 and Lea is avalible for 80,000. Mandrake is avalible for 20,000, Kairi (4) is avalible for 5,000 studs. and Kairi's grandma is avalible for 50,000 studs scrooge mcduck is avalible for 10,000. the moogles is avaliable for 10,000. Disney Town Characters: Ventus, Terra, Aqua Enemies: Flood, Blue Sea Salt, ShoeGazer, Captin Dark (boss) After finishing the level: shoegazer is avalible for 20,000, Minnie (celebration) is availible for 30,000 so is Daisy (celebration) Captin Justice and Captin dark are avalible for 50,000 each. hewy, dewy and louie are avalible for 10,000 each. Deep Space Characters: Ventus, Terra, Aqua, stich Enemies: Experiment 221 (boss), flood, sonic blaster, red hot chilli, blue sea salt, yellow mustard, prize pod, tank topper, Gantu (boss) After finishing the level: Stich is unlocked, sonic blaster prize pod and tank topper are avalible for s for 10,000 p for 20,000 and t for 40,000. Jumba and gantu are avalible for 50,000 221 is avalible for 21,000 studs. Olympus Colsium 4 Characters: Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Zac (helmet) Enemies: flood, buckle bruiser, spider chest, Hades (boss) After finishing the level: Zac (helmet) is unlocked, Hercules (young) is avalible for 20,000 studs, Hades (red) is avalible for 20,000 studs, buckle bruiser is avalible for 20,000 studs, spider chest is avalible for 40,000 studs Neverland 4 Characters: Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Peter Pan Enemies: Flood, Archraven, Wildbruiser, mandrake, Captin Hook (boss) Vanitis (boss) After finishing the level: archraven is avalible for 20,000 all the lost boys are avalible for 20,000 each, The Mysterious Tower Characters: Ventus, Terra, Aqua Enemies: Flood, scrapper After finishing the level: Yen Sid is avalible for 30,000 studs, donald (court) and goofy (court) are avalible for 20,000 each. Sora (4) and Riku (5) are avalible for 5,000. Land of Departure 2 Characters: Terra, Ventus Enemies: Eraqus (boss) After finishing the level: Eraqus is avalible for 100,000 The Keyblade Graveyard Characters: Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Lingering Sediment Enemies: Flood, Scrapper, red hot chilli, blue sea salt, yellow mustard, Vanitas (boss), Braig (eyepatch boss), Master Xehanort (boss) After finishing the level: Braig (eyepatch) is avalible for 20,000 Vanitas is avalible for 100,000, Vanitas (unhelmet) is avalible for 50,000 Lingering sediment is unlocked and Master Xehanort is avalible for 100,000 Radiant Gardens 2 Characters: Ventus, Aqua Enemies: Terra-Xehanort (boss) After finishing the level: Terra-Xehanort is avalible for 100,000 studs. Xehanort is avalible for 100,000 studs. Category:Kingdom Hearts